Baby Breath: the Epilogue
by Haneullara
Summary: Yoongi tidak suka anak anak, tapi dia punya tiga anak. Salahkan Taehyung untuk itu. Alpha Taehyung x Omega Yoongi. TaeGi. Mpreg


Kebanyakan artis memiliki larangan berkencan, Jeon Jungkook yang seorang solois pun memilikinya selama lima tahun pertama dalam karir bermusiknya. Harusnya Jeon Jungkook tidak berpacaran sama sekali, tapi begitu Jungkook memperkenalkan pacarnya pada Yoongi , salah satu produsernya, hanya seminggu setelah larangan berkencannya berakhir, Yoongi langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jungkook sudah mulai berpacaran bahkan sebelum larangan berkencannya berakhir; singkatnya Jungkook backstreet.

'Oh, jiwa muda' Pikir Yoongi.

Pacar Jungkook bernama Park Jimin, Park Jimin yang sama dengan yang pada suatu waktu pernah bekerja di bawah Yoongi. Apa ini cinta lokasi?

Jimin hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook. Ya, sama sama berjiwa muda yang suka menantang bahaya. Ditambah lagi sepanjang Yoongi mengenal Jimin, dia kenal Jimin sebagai anak yang 'nakal' -bukan dalam arti yang negatif, walaupun mendekati negatif, tapi di sisi baiknya Jimin bisa membuat Jungkook jadi lebih berani.

Dan dua orang itu ada dalam hubungan yang serius.

Mereka merencanakan pernikahan.

Ya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak membenci ide pernikahan, dia sendiri juga sudah menikah, tapi juga dia tidak mendewakan ide pernikahan dan mewajibkan pernikahan bagi semua orang.

'Kalau kau menikah, itu urusanmu. Kalau kau tidak menikah, itu juga urusanmu' Pikir Yoongi.

Kim Namjoon, teman Yoongi sesama produser, menikah di akhir tahun yang sama dengan tahun berakhirnya larangan berkencan Jungkook. Artis itu dan pacarnya datang ke acara pernikahan Namjoon.

Mereka terlihat sangat memperhatikan dekorasi dan sering bicara berdua. Mungkin mereka mencari inspirasi untuk pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Di tahun yang sama juga Kim Seokjin yang biasa dipanggil Jin, salah satu mitra Yoongi, memiliki anak kedua. Dia membawa bayi laki lakinya itu ke acara pernikahan Kim Namjoon seakan akan memamerkannya.

Yoongi tidak suka anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak khawatir melihat bayi kecil Seokjin di pesta yang dipenuhi kebisingan dan banyak orang yang mungkin saja membawa bakteri atau virus.

"Tenang saja, Yoongi." Itu yang Seokjin katakan.

Tapi di dunia ini banyak juga orang tua yang sudah merasa melakukan hal baik padahal mereka hanya melakukan hal buruk pada anak mereka, Yoongi tidak bisa mempercayai Seokjin yang bukan dokter anak.

Tahun depannya, Yoongi yang merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan. Dia punya bayi, anak pertamanya dan Taehyung, tapi saat Jungkook dan Jimin mengundang keluarga Kim itu ke pernikahan mereka Taehyung dan Yoongi tidak membawa bayi mereka.

"Ada bersama neneknya." Kata Taehyung.

Tapi di tahun depannya lagi, saat Hoseok menikah, jadi ada lebih banyak baik di sekitar Yoongi.

Seokjin sudah punya dua anak.

Taehyung dan Yoongi punya satu anak.

Namjoon juga punya satu anak.

Lalu, Jungkook dan Jimin menyusul mereka dengan punya satu anak.

Setelah tahun itu anak anak dilahirkan seakan akan semudah air menetes dari langit.

Yoongi pusing.

Semua teman temannya punya anak kedua dengan jarak kelahiran yang dekat dengan anak pertama mereka.

Yoongi masih tidak suka anak anak, walau pun dia sudah punya anak.

Dan semua orang di sekitarnya mulai bertanya, "Kapan si Kakak punya adik?"

Yoongi tidak ingin punya anak cepat cepat.

Dia dan Taehyung sepakat menggunakan kontrasepsi. Yoongi mengkonsumsi pil, tapi pil itu ada batasnya, dia tidak boleh digunakan tanpa jeda selama kalau tidak salah dua tahun -koreksi Yoongi kalau dia salah- dan cepat atau lambat Yoongi harus berhenti minum pil.

Dan, begitu berhenti-

-Dung!

Yoongi punya anak kedua.

Hamil anak kedua ini agak agak lebih parah dibanding dengan saat hamil kakaknya. Bukan masalah morning sickness-nya, tapi ngidamnya. Terimakasih Taehyung telah menjadi ayah yang baik selama masa kehamilan ini.

Salah satu keinginan Yoongi adalah dia ingin punya clothing line dengan Taehyung sebagai model utamanya. Mungkin bayi dalam perutnya adalah calon fashionista dan dia sadar ayahnya sangat tampan dan sayang kalau membiarkan ketampanan ayahnya itu tersia-siakan.

Akhirnya proyek clothing line itu dikerjakan dalam skala kecil, dengan anggapan Yoongi tidak akan menginginkannya lagi dalam beberapa bulan dan tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk mengurusnya.

Tapi begitu clothing line itu menjadi terkenal -terimakasih pada ketampanan Taehyung dan promosi sosial media- mau tidak mau Yoongi dan Taehyung jadi lebih serius dalam menjalankannya.

Tentu saja bukan mereka langsung yang menangani clothing line itu. Yoongi punya pekerjaan yang dia cintai, ditambah lagi dia punya dua anak yang masih sangat bergantung padanya dan Taehyung juga punya pekerjaannya sendiri. Jadi mereka mempekerjakan orang.

Mereka sibuk dan makin sibuk saja setiap harinya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak masalah, dia menyukai kesendirian.

Bahkan anak anaknya, yang setiap hari pulang jam empat sore dari sekolah, sering dia titipkan di rumah mertuanya, terutama di akhir minggu saat biasanya adik adik dan keponakan Taehyung ada saja yang mampir ke rumah orangtua Taehyung.

Yoongi menyukai kesendirian dan merasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu.

Karena masalah tidak akan disebut masalah kalau kita tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Saat ulang tahun pernikahan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang ke sepuluh saja mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan berdua karena Taehyung terlalu sibuk, tapi Yoongi tidak masalah. Orang pikir dia hanya berusaha kuat, tapi Yoongi benar benar tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Di hari itu dia menghabiskan waktu menulis lagu cinta untuk comeback Jungkook di dalam studionya yang memiliki pintu bersandi. Dia penuh inspirasi karena memikirkan hal hal romantis yang terjadi dalam hidupnya -sebagian besar karena Taehyung.

Tiba tiba ada yang membunyikan bel studionya. Yoongi tahu itu bukan Jungkook karena Jungkook tahu nomor sandinya.

Jadi Yoongi membuka pintu.

"Hai, Hyung." Tamunya itu, Namjoon langsung bicara, "Aku cuma mau mengantar ini." Dan dia menyerahkan flashdisk pada Yoongi.

"Apa ini?"

"Dengarkan saja."

Jadi Yoongi kembali ke komputer miliknya, entah kenapa dia ingin mendengarkan isi flashdisk ini dibanding lanjut menulis lagunya.

Jadi Yoongi mendengarkan satu satunya file dalam flashdisk itu.

"Halo, Sayang. Ini Taehyung. Maaf aku tidak ada bersamamu di hari yang penting bagi kita-"

Taehyung, Taehyung-nya yang sangat sibuk itu membuat sebuah lagu untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengarkannya berulang ulang.

Dia rindu Taehyung, dan sekarang dia punya sedikit penawar rindunya.

Dan begitu mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi dan dia 'meledak'!

Dia adalah orang yang menyukai kesendirian, tapi dia juga suka bermanja-manja.

Anak anak sudah tidur di kamarnya masing masing dan Yoongi ada bersama Taehyung di kamar mereka sendiri.

Mereka saling melepas rindu.

Sampai lupa diri.

Begitu Yoongi terbaring lemas di ranjangnya, dia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Taehyung! Kau seharusnya pakai kondom!"

Taehyung terkejut, "Aku pikir tidak apa apa. Bukannya kau minum pil?"

"Aku sedang berhenti, kalau tidak aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri."

Mereka terdiam, Yoongi berusaha bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi mereka.

Taehyung masih duduk di ranjang mereka, "Kalau sampai 'jadi' bagaimana?"

Bagaimana ya?

Yoongi tidak suka anak anak, tapi dia suka suka saja kalau itu anak Taehyung.

"Ya, berarti takdir." Kata Yoongi, dia lalu bertanya, "Tae, kau mau ikut aku mandi atau mau menganti sprei-nya?"

Taehyung buru buru ikut Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jadi begitulah cerita bagaimana Yoongi bisa hamil anak ketiga.


End file.
